


Spirit of the Sega Saturn

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Segata Sanshiro (Advertising) - Fandom, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: AU: Spirit is a Reincarnated Segata Sanshiro, Alternate Universe - Crack, Audio Source: SEGA Advertising, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Slapstick, Temporary Character Death, brief sex mention, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Segata Sanshiro!Segata Sanshiro!Sega Saturn shiro!----A fanvid in which, after his heroic sacrifice to save SEGA headquarters from the missile, Segata Sanshiro is reincarnated as a horse to bring the good word of the Sega Saturn to the American Old West. As usual, those who resist playing SEGA's quality games are sternly punished.
Kudos: 2





	Spirit of the Sega Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Notes added June 2nd, 2020.
> 
> This is, perhaps, the silliest fanvid I ever made back in the 2000's. It still makes me laugh today, so it gets to go on AO3.
> 
> So we're clear, "Sega Saturn shiro" means "You must play Sega Saturn". I don't entirely remember why I left it untranslated in the video - probably something about it being a multilayered pun tied to Segata Sanshiro's name, I think?
> 
> Original YouTube commentary included below with minor formatting tweaks. In retrospect I'm glad I didn't make an animutation or misheard lyrics-style video with Segata's theme. This aged better than I think that would have, is a much more sincere expression of the reason I like the Segata Sanshiro spots so much, and is much funnier, I think.

This fanvid tells the peculiar story of Segata Sanshiro reincarnating as a horse in a world that has forgotten the mystic ways of the Sega Saturn. Of course, there's only one course of action the legendary Saturn spokesman can take: kick some SERIOUS ass and make everyone play Sega's quality games UNTIL THEIR FINGERS BREAK! 

SEGA SATURN SHIRO!! 

* * *

I originally wanted to do some kind of mondegreen vid to this song, but I'm not sure even my mondegreening ear can come up with anything funnier than the actual lyrics... nor anything more bizarre than setting _Spirit_ to Segata's theme song. 

* * *

Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron created by Dreamworks SKG. Segata Sanshiro created by SEGA. Translation of the lyrics courtesy of Wikipedia - the  21:26 , 1 December 2007 edit of the Segata Sanshiro article. Further credits in the video file.

* * *

ETA: Aaaand I just noticed a tyop in the credits. Should be clear what I MEANT, though. ^^'


End file.
